pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
David Bottoms
David Bottoms (born September 11, 1949) is an American poet and academic. He served as Poet Laureate of Georgia for 12 years. Life Bottoms was born in Canton, Georgia. He received a B.A. from Mercer University and a Ph.D. from Florida State University. Department of English | People He has been a Richard Hugo Poet-in-Residence at the University of Montana and currently holds the John B. and Elena Diaz-Amos Distinguished Chair in English Letters at Georgia State University in Atlanta, where he edits Five Points: A Journal of Art and Literature and teaches creative writing. His poems have appeared in magazines such as The Southern Review, The Atlantic, The New Yorker, Harper's, The Paris Review, and Poetry, as well as in over four dozen anthologies and textbooks. He is the author of seven other books of poetry, In a U-Haul North of Damascus, Under the Vulture-Tree, Armored Hearts: Selected and New Poems, Vagrant Grace, Oglethorpe's Dream, Waltzing Through the Endtime, and We Alomst Disappear as well as two novels, Any Cold Jordan and Easter Weekend. Among his awards are the Levinson and the Frederick Bock prizes from Poetry Magazine, an Ingram Merrill Foundation Award, an Award in Literature from the American Academy and Institute of Arts and Letters, and fellowships from the National Endowment for the Arts and the John Simon Guggenheim Memorial Foundation. Bottoms has given over 200 readings in colleges and universities across the United States, as well as the Guggenheim Museum, The Library of Congress, and The American Academy in Rome. He has been interviewed on several regional and national radio and television programs, including 2 interviews on National Public Radio. Essays on and reviews of his work have appeared in The New York Times, The New York Times Book Review, The Los Angeles Times, The Atlanta Journal-Constitution, Southern Living, The Southern Review,'' Poetry'', The Observer (London), and dozens of other newspapers and literary journals. Profiles appear in a number of resource books, including The Dictionary of Literary Biography, Contemporary Literary Criticism, and The Oxford Companion to Twentieth Century Poetry. Recognition Bottoms' 1st book, Shooting Rats at the Bibb County Dump, was selected by Robert Penn Warren as winner of the 1979 Walt Whitman Award of the Academy of American Poets. In 2000 Bottoms was appointed Poet Laureate of Georgia, serving until 2012.. In 2006, Bottoms was honored as a Star of the South by Irish America magazine. In 2009 he was inducted into the Georgia Writers Hall of Fame.David Bottoms (b.1949), New Georgia Encyclopedia, Web, Nov. 12, 2012. He is featured in a half-hour segment of The Southern Voice, a 5-part television miniseries profiling Southern writers. Publications Poetry *''Jamming with the Band at the VFW''. Burnt Hickory Press, 1978. *''Shooting Rats at the Bibb County Dump''. New York: William Morrow, 1980. *''In a U-Haul North of Damascus''. New York: William Morrow, 1982. *''Under the Vulture-Tree''. New York: William Morrow, 1987. *''Armored Hearts: Selected and new poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1995. *''Vagrant Grace: Poems''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 1999. *''Waltzing through the Endtime''. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2004. * We Almost Disappear. Port Townsend, WA: Copper Canyon Press, 2011. Novels *''Any Cold Jordan''. Peachtree Publications, 1987. *''Easter Weekend''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 1998. Edited * The Morrow Anthology of Younger American Poets (Editor with Dave Smith, and contributor). New York: William Morrow, 1985. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.David Bottoms b. 1949, Poetry Foundation, Web, Aug. 11, 2012. See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * "Under the Vulture-Tree" * David Bottoms profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *David Bottoms at Poetry Out Loud (2 poems) * David Bottoms b. 1949 at the Poetry Foundation *David Bottoms at PoemHunter (13 poems) ;Audio / video *David Bottoms at YouTube ;Books *David Bottoms at Amazon.com ;About * David Bottoms (b. 1949) in the New Georgia Encyclopedia Category:Living people Category:1949 births Category:American poets Category:Georgia State University faculty Category:National Endowment for the Arts Fellows Category:Poets Laureate of Georgia Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets